Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{28}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 28}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{532}{25}$ $ = 21 \dfrac{7}{25}$